Augmented reality is a technology that develops a virtual view of the real world with virtual objects. View of the real environment is superposed by a virtual image that is matched with the reality image then combined to form an augmented reality image.
Augmented reality technology is also used in live programs to add extra information to the viewer like text and photos. Nowadays augmented reality is used in many TV programs especially in sports games for simulation of the motion of a player.
Augmented reality is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented), by a computer. With the help of advanced AR technology (vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and can be digitally manipulated. Any artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
A more advanced dynamic augmented reality system, which the user typically wears a head mounted display, comprises of glasses with specific equipment through which a user sees the environment and on which the virtual image is projected.